The Kingdom of Sreidlos
'' The lovely subartic nation of the CRB faction'' The Kingdom of Sreidlos: Present day Government/Military. Sreidlos is run by сзрарина эмили кэмбохл, who has ruled the nation for the past seven years upon the death of her father. The nation is a monarchy that allows religious freedom, but very little political freedom. This kingdom prides itself off of it's military, known as "The Sreidlan Knights". At the age of 13 all men are required to enlist and serve at least 2 years as a Sreidlan Knight. The term of their servitude can be between the age of 13 and the age of 20. Once after the 2 years it is the Sreidlan man's choice whether he will serve in the military any longer (though it is beneficial to stay in it). The Sreidlan Knights is strictly a combat sector of Sreidlos' armed forces, and is known as the most popular to serve in. Women are required to serve 1 year as a C.M.S.P (Combat Medical Staff/Personel) or as a G.T.M. P(Government Technical Maintenence Personel). A CMSP takes care of the anyperson in the armed forces, such as a nurse or a doctor, and a GTMP works behind the scenes in charge of radar systems, missile targets, coordinates, and other classified fields. The navy of Sreidlos are known as BOOM, who reside in submarines and patrol the coasts of the large nation. The airforce members are known as ROCKERS, who normally serve only to transport government officials, or drop/send missiles and other harmful weapons on targets. Though the government has a strict legal system, Sreidlans generally claim to be happy with the strict lifestyle. The unemployment rate is 0%, ensuring that every citizen has a career that puts food on the table and feeds the bills. Because of this the streets are clean of the homeless, in which this nation has no tolerance of. If someone becomes homeless they are immediently put in a government program of servitude, in which they will be housed for 18 months and given a basic job to collect money for their savings account, and to pay any debts to their province bank. This nation does not believe/trust in one national bank, but rather a national deposit box, and is split into three province banks (correlating with each province) together the three banks pour 50% of their revenue each year into the national deposit box, to go towards national issues that are to be taken care of financially at the end of each year. When it comes to roads and construction of government buildings, the Govenor of each province and the province legislator decide to delegate their province bank's funds to their province's issue (of course formally letting the Czarina know and approve of said issue resolution). It ensures a more practical way to run the kingdom's issues regarding it's citizen's needs. There are no prisons in Sreidlos. Crimes against humanity,acting as a traitor, or murder are rewarded with execution. All other crimes are rewarded with being strapped to a wooden raft covered in raw meat, and sent off into the waters off the coasts of Sreidlos. If the criminal survives 30 days on the raft, they are welcome back into Sreidlos (but this rarely ever happens, so crime late is low ) Education is of the highest priority, whereas from the age of 3 to 19 Sreidlans are required to either attend public or private schooling. School days are Monday to Saturday, 10 a.m- 6p.m. Every 10 weeks the students have 1 week off from school. There is no summer or winter breaks, to ensure that they absorb as much knowledge as possible. In terms of allies, Sreidlos has nine, in which this nation has sworn to assist and provide aid to whenever in need. Provinces Sreidlos is divided into three provinces. They are called Afu, Rhondo, and Chavlen.